Skeltons In Their Closet
by trishaj48
Summary: Most people have something in their past that they would rather not anyone find out about. In this story two stories come to the surface. As always, nothing belongs to me it is just borrowed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"_If you're looking for the most exciting place in Vegas, Fremont Street Experience is the place to be! Offering 5 blocks of shopping, dinning and entertainment, you'll need more then one night to see it all! This downtown hot spot offers non-stop actions from live bands on three stages to zip lining under the bright lights of the canopy. Take it all in while enjoying a cocktail at one of the outdoor bars or snag some unique souvenirs from the talented street artiest. To top it off, you'll never forget Viva Vision, the worlds largest video screen with shows beginning at dusk."_

The man tossed the pamphlet on the bed in his Pine Hill hotel room, that was not why he came to Las Vegas, he came looking for a man.

In a different hotel room another man sat looking at a letter he had received from a private investigator. The person he had been trying to find for more then twenty years has been found and she lives in Vegas. As he sat there he wondered if he should take this to the next step; should he go see her. How would it effect her life, did she even want to see him?

Thousands of people walked the five blocks every night, most of them were tourists. People from all walks of life enjoying the Vegas experience. Some of them were police officers trying to cut down on pickpockets but over the last few weeks the number of officers has doubled, thanks to recent attacks. In the last three weeks a total of fifteen people have been stabbed, four of them have died. Of the survivors no one had any idea of who the person was. There were no witnesses, everyone was looking at the show.

5 pm, one hour until the show started, one hour before the man would once more walk up and down Fremont Street. He picked up a knife and slipped it into a sheath, pulled down his shirt sleeve and headed out the door once more to work on his mission.

In the Grissom home Sara was finishing up a few things before getting ready to go to work, her husband was already there, he had a meeting to attend. She had to strip the bed. She wrapped her arms around his pillow, inhaling deeply as she did. She loved the smell of him. Sara emptied the washer into the dryer then put the sheets in the washer.

"May have to get another set," she had told him when they got up, "These will ware out if I have to keep washing them."

"We could stop making love," he had said, pulling her into a kiss.

Sara looked at him, "Really?"

"No," he had said as he raised his eyebrow.

Sara loaded the washer, grabbed her water bottle and headed out the door. Things have changed so much in the past few years, she thought as she started her car. First she had left, she had to find herself. Then he left to go find her, they had married shortly after he arrived in Costa Rico. Then there was Paris, how she loved it there but she missed her work. Gil and Sara had talked for almost two months before it was decided that she should come back. Paris lead to Peru, they spent as much time together as they could and she thought everything was alright. Sara never did figure out what happened but they drifted apart. The e mail from him saying they should divorce came as no shock to her, she expected it, she just never knew why she never started the procedures. What she didn't expect, what no one expected, was what happened when she was suspected of killing Taylor Wynard.

Brass had contacted Gil - even though Sara asked him not to, and he came back to Vegas, back to a life he thought he had left behind. Gil had told her that all of this made him realize what was important, her and their marriage.

After what had happened to her granddaughter Mrs. Russell couldn't stay in Vegas. D.B. requested a transfer to Seattle and Grissom was offered his job back. Julie Finlay took a job back east and much to everyone's delight - mostly David Hodges, Wendy Simms was hired in as a CSI 1.

_(Authors note: OK this is not how it happened in the series but I like this idea better.) _

Sara parked her car next to his and walked into the lab.

"Grissom wants us all in his office," Nick said when he seen her, "There has been another attack on Fremont Street."

"Nick, you and Wendy go to the scene, all though I doubt you find anything. Sara, one of the man who was stabbed didn't make it. I want you to go to the morgue and process the body. Greg, there was a second person attacked. This one is in the hospital, you check things out there," Grissom said.

"Hey Sara," Dave Phillips said, "You here to check out the John Doe?"

"Yes," she answered, "I take it you didn't find any identification?"

"No. Well no wallet anyway," he said, "Was just getting ready to check out his pockets."

"Need a hand?" she asked, slipping on some gloves.

Sara emptied the man's pockets, a letter caught her attention.

"His ID?" Dave asked.

Sara mumbled something then opened her phone.

"Gil where is your mother?" she asked after he answered his phone.

"Betty?" he asked, not sure why Sara would be asking about her mother-in-law.

"Yes. Unless you have a different mother I don't know about," Sara said.

"She is in England, helping them start a school for the deaf. Why?" he asked.

"I'll be right there," Sara told him, "You have to see what I found to believe it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The man stood in front of his commode, he had just vomited. He always did after. The man washed the blood from his hand then fell on his bed. His whole body shook. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

In the emergency room Greg questioned the man that had been attacked, as Grissom thought the man knew nothing. He had been looking at the lights when he felt a sharp pain in his back. The others returned from Fremont Street, although several people had been on the scene no one saw anything.

Sara walked into Grissom's office and sat in the chair across from him.

"Male in his late seventies," she said.

Grissom looked at her, "And?"

"And. This was in his pocket," she said handing him a piece of paper.

Grissom read it, his eyes seemed to get bigger, he reread it out loud.

"_I have been able to locate the person you hired me to. Elizabeth Grissom is living in Las Vegas, Nevada. Enclosed you will find her home address and work information. The fee you originally gave me was sufficient. If there is anything else you need you have my number. Charles Wright, Private Investigator."_

Along with the letter was complete information about his mother.

"What the hell," he said, "Who is he?"

"We have no idea," Sara said, "This and a key card for a hotel is all he had on him."

Grissom stood, "Let's go."

As they were leaving Grissom asked Wendy to find out all she could on Charles Wright.

Grissom and Sara walked into the man's room. They started looking through his belongings trying to find out who he was.

"Gil," Sara said handing him several pictures.

The man in the pictures was the deceased, the woman was his mother, much younger, but his mother. In just about all of them they were holding hands, in several others he had his arm around her waist.

"I found a Mississippi drivers license," Sara said, "Our John Doe is Marvin Rodger Watson from Port Smith, Mississippi. Who is he?"

"I have no idea," he said, "I need to get hold of Mom, obviously she knows him."

Grissom called the family that she was staying with, the husband said that he and his wife had just put Mrs. Grissom on a plane. He called the airport.

"Mom's plane is not supposed to get into Vegas until tomorrow," he said.

He called Wendy and added Watson's name to the list of people he wanted her to check up on.

Back at the lab Wendy told them that the private investigator had been killed in a car accident just last week. The only information she could gather was from a former partner. His wife knew nothing about the case.

"I was not able to find any family for Mr. Watson either," Wendy said, "I contacted the local authorities in Port Smith. Captain Waters said that Mr. Watson had not lived there very long, he sent me some general information."

"Brass pulled a few strings and got some more background on him from a friend of his that works for the feds," Nick added.

Grissom read from the papers that Wendy and Nick gave him.

"Says here that Watson was the only child of a Rodger and Vivian Watson, both deceased," Grissom said, "He worked for several years as a mechanic before moving here to Vegas. He relocated to Port Smith five years ago from someplace back east. Never married and no children."

"No next of kin," Greg said, stating the obvious.

"But what is his connection to my mother?" Grissom said.

Sara gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow."

Grissom nodded his head, "There is nothing more we can do here, everyone head home. I'll meet my mothers plane tomorrow and question her."

Gil sat on the side of the bed and kicked off his shoes, the pictures of this man and his mother still on his mind.

"She never said anything to me about him," he said as he finished getting ready for bed.

"Do you think they were lovers?" Sara questioned.

Gil laid down, "I don't know. I know she loved my father deeply."

Sara snuggled close to him, "I could tell by the way she talked about him."

Gil kissed the top of her head and gently ran his hand down her arm. Sara kissed his chest and slowly ran her hand down, stopping just above his waist band. She was waiting for a reaction from him, not really sure if he wanted to make love, considering what he had been through. He moaned softly, raised his hips and removed his sleeping pants. Sara smiled and slipped out of her nightie. Easing her down he kissed her softly.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands exploring familiar intimate places.

Using all he knew about her body Gil brought her to the peak of pleasure, eased her back and took her there again. This time Sara shuttered as her climax cascaded throughout her body, sending every nerve into overdrive. Gil kissed her as he entered her. Words of love were whispered, gently caresses and kisses exchanged. Gil held back as long as he could, increasing their pleasure. Unable to control himself any longer he held himself deep inside her as his climax over took him.

Sara pulled his face close to hers, "I love you."

Gil eased off her and nestled her in his arms. Sleep soon found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning everyone reported to the lab except Grissom, he stood in the airport waiting for his mother. Betty seen her son and smiled, waving to catch his attention. Grissom walked over to her, hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek

After grabbing her luggage he drove her home, "We need to talk."

Betty motioned to the sofa, "What is it?"

Grissom drew a breath. How do you question your mother about another man in her life?

Already knowing the answer he signed, "Do you know a man named Marvin Watson?"

Betty looked at him, "I do."

"Who is he?" Grissom asked.

"A friend," was her answer.

"A close friend?" he asked, trying to find a way to ease into it.

"I don't see where that is any of your business," she said.

Grissom took the pictures of Watson and her and lay them on the table, "This makes it my business."

Betty picked them up and looked at them. A million memories flooding her mind, "Where did you get these."

He proceeded to tell Betty about the attacks on Fremont Street and that Mr. Watson was the latest victim. He told her about the search of his hotel room and of them finding the letter and the pictures. She pulled the pictures to her and started to cry.

Back at the Pine Hill Motel the man looked at the gun in his hand. His friend had put him in touch with a fella called Skinny. "Skinny can get you anything you want," the friend had told him, and he was right. Skinny had not only got him the gun but assured him that there was no way it could be traced back to either of them. Now all the man had to do avenge his brothers death was to kill the man who had caused it, Captain James Brass.

Grissom sat looking at his mother, never had he seen her express this much emotion, especially for another man.

"Mother," Grissom signed, "Who is he?"

Betty looked at her son, how many times had she debated about telling him about Marvin, about who he was and how much he had meant to her, now she had to.

"After your father died I felt like I was lost, you were the only thing that helped me keep my sanity. I think it was two years later that I meant Marvin at a retirement party for a mutual friend. We talked most the evening and agreed to have coffee the next day," Betty stopped and wiped way a tear, after taking a sip of water she continued. "I never meant for it to happen but it did, over the course of the next few months we grew close - very close."

Grissom looked at his mother, "Were you lovers?"

"For almost two years," she told him

"I never knew," Gil said.

"When things first started to happen you were to young. After he left, I seen no reason for you to know," was her answer.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A family emergency drew him back east, I don't know why or how but we drifted apart and lost track of each other," she said.

Gil handed her the letter from the private investigator, "He came back looking for you."

"I want to see him," Betty said, standing, "He has no one to take care of him."

Grissom took her to the morgue. After he explained the circumstances to Doc, Marvin Watson's body was released to his mother. Betty told Doc that she would take care of everything.

Feeling his mothers personal life was none of anyone's business Grissom told the others that Watson was a friend of his mothers who helped her get over a rough period of her life, the full story he told only to Sara.

"Mom wants to have him cremated," he told Sara as they sat in his office, "Then she said something about spreading his ashes 'in their spot' I'm not sure I want to know what she means by that."

"Just because she cared for this man does not mean she loved your father any less," Sara said.

Grissom smiled, "I know. It's just so strange. I thought I knew everything about her and all this time she had this part of her life that I knew nothing about."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brass yawned as he got into the car, it had been a very busy few weeks and he was tired. Everyone was pulling doubles trying to find the person responsible for the Fremont Street stabbings. Brass had decided to go home, grab a shower and a few hours sleep before 6, the time that things start to happen on Fremont.

Brass felt something on the back of his head, he knew it was a gun.

"Drive," a voice said.

Grissom sat at his desk with his hands covering his face, he still was having a hard time adjusting to what his mother had just told him.

"Hey," Sara said, walking in, "You OK?"

Grissom looked up and nodded his head, "Yeah."

"I would have never guessed," Sara said.

Grissom stood and picked up a stack of papers, "Me either. Let's get things started."

"I know we are nowhere on the Fremont Street thing but there is plenty of other stuff that needs our attention," Grissom said to the team as he passed out assignments.

Nick took his then looked at Grissom, "Somehow I have a feeling one of us will be back there again tonight."

Brass followed the directions the man in his back seat gave him. He soon found himself at a small lake.

"Get out," the voice said.

After the man threw Brass's gun and phone in the car he told him to walk and pointed to a small boat tied to the dock, the man motioned him to get in.

"You don't even know who I am do you?" the man asked.

Brass shook his head no. Ever since he had seen the face of the man he had been trying to place him, but nothing.

"I'm sure you remember Donald Kelly," the man said.

Brass's mouth fell open, his face turned white as a sheet, now he seen the family resemblance. "Kenny," he whispered. "What happened to Donny was an accident," Brass said.

"You let my brother drown. You dared him to cross the frozen creek. You seen the ice break. You seen him fall in, crying for help and you did nothing," Kelly said.

"I tried," Brass said, "I started to go to him but I felt the ice giving way under me."

"You ran. Just like the coward you are, you ran away and my brother drowned," Kenny said, tears starting to fall.

"I was a scared 10 year old kid," Brass said, "You weren't even there how could you have know what happened?"

"Billy Parker, you remember him?" Kenny said.

Brass shook his head, Donny, Billy and he had been best friends. That day they were late getting home, he and Billy crossed first when Donald had said he was scared they teased him until he to started to cross. Both the boys were to scared to say anything so neither spoke of it.

"He died last year of cancer. He said he wanted to go with a clear conscience so he told me," Kelly said, as he started the engine on the boat.

"I just wish this lake was frozen too," Kelly said, stopping the boat half way across, "Then you would know just what Donny went through."

"Brass's phone keeps going to voice mail," Sara said to Greg, "I could really use his help."

"Someone said he went home to grab some Z's, maybe he turned it off," Greg told her.

Kelly had cuffed Brass to the side of the boat and tied his feet together. He climbed from the boat to another one that was anchored there. "But this way will be slower," he said as he shot five rounds into the bottom of the boat.

"Someone called 911," an officer said to Grissom, "Something about shots being heard at Crossover Lake. Anyone free to come with me?"

"Me," Grissom said standing and following him.

The boat was starting to go under when Brass heard the sirens, "Get me out of here, it will go easier on you."

"You'll drown before they get here," Kelly said, as he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"What the hell?" the officer yelled as he jumped out of his car. Turning to Grissom he said, "Get some more help."

The officer jumped into the lake and started toward the boats. Despite the fact that he was totally exhausted from the swim, the officer was able to free Brass and get him into the other boat. By time he made it to the shore an ambulance and several other officers had arrived. The premeditates worked on Brass before transporting him to Desert Palm for a more though check up. Kenneth Kelly went with Dave Philips.

Grissom road with Brass to the hospital, "What the hell was that all about?"

Brass shook his head, "Let me tell you a very old story."

At the house Sara sat wide eyed after Gil retold the story, "For him to have carrying this for so many years, I can't even image."

Gil agreed then let out a sigh.

"What?" Sara asked.

"It just that….that two people who I thought I knew so well had these skeletons hidden," he said.

"A lot of people have skeletons," Sara said.

"Do you?" he asked.

Sara just smiled, took his hand and headed for their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sara laughed, "The only thing I ever kept secret is now in the open."

Gil wrapped her in his arms, "That would be?"

Sara softly kissed him, "That from the first time I looked into those deep blue eyes of yours I have been madly in love with you."

He returned her kiss, "And I knew that there could never be anyone else for me but you."

Kisses were exchanged as they slowly undressed each other. Once more nothing else mattered, nothing existed outside of their room.

Gil lay beside her. Placing two fingers over her nub, he started to gently rub and tease, as if it were the delicate petals of a flower.

Sara was to the point where she's squirming and moaning. Her head was spinning, each nerve on fire, she explode.

Gil eased himself above her, slowly he entered her. Sara gasped as his manhood filled her. His movements started out slow, soft tender kisses and caresses were exchanged.

"Now," Sara whispered, "Please."

She was close to her second climax and he was just a few thrusts from his release. Gil held himself just above her, speeding up his movements. Sara wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to keep up the pace. Sara exploded, her juices flooding his manhood. Gil called her name, pushed himself into her and released himself.

Brass walked into headquarters.

"Thought you'd be off for a few days," one of the other officers said.

"Doc said I was ok," he replied, walking into his office.

He had made Grissom promise that all anyone would know about what had happened to him was that it was related to an old case, he just didn't want the whole world to know the deep dark secret he had been carrying all his life.

Brass opened his drawer and took out a piece of paper, he was going to remanded the officer who had saved his life for a metal.

6pm that night people walked Fremont Street enjoying all the sights and sounds. One man was there, not for the sights but for his own personal reason, he had to continue his mission. He pulled in a deep breath as he walked toward a man, in one swift movement he stabbed him. Letting out a soft moan he fell to the ground. Taking a few more steps the man thrust his knife into another, this time his knife meant resistance. He found himself on the ground, face down, hands yanked behind his back and cuffed. The Fremont Street killer is now in police custody.

"They have him," Nick said, sticking his head in the room, "They need a CSI to process him."

"Go," Grissom said, "Take Wendy with you."

In the police station the young man sat not saying a word.

"This is all they found in his pocket," an officer said, handing Nick a room key, "No ID or anything."

"We'll go over it with a fine tooth comb," Wendy said, taking the key.

Standing in room 423 at the Green Masson Hotel Wendy just kept shaking her head. They walls were covered with pictures of space aliens, several books on space travel on the bed along with articles and books about the possibility of alien invasions.

"What kind of a fruit cake is this man," she wondered out loud.

Nick just shook his head.

Further investigation would show that the man, Samuel Jefferson, was convinced that beings from another planet had invaded earth, and they occupied the bodies of earthman. It was his job to eliminate the advanced party therefore stopping the complete takeover of earth. He was convinced that the advance party had landed in Vegas and that they were communicating with their home planet via the lights on Fremont Street.

Grissom stood across from Brass's desk and told him about what they had found.

"Sounds like a total basket case to me," Jim said, smiling.

Grissom agreed, "Jefferson said he got a message from a 'higher power' to go the Vegas. He was to walk the street, if he was near one of the aliens the voice told him 'Do it'. It was then that the man would attack."

Later that evening Sara was in the bedroom finishing making the bed when she heard Gil come in the front door.

"Up here," she called, "What kept you?"

"Had to make a stop at the store," he said, handing her a bag.

Opening it she found a new set of sheets.

Sara smiled, "I take it you don't want to stop making love."

Gil pulled her to him and kissed her, "Never."

The End


End file.
